injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Name's Cyborg, not Miracle Worker." *"It's the None of Your Damn Business Alarm." *"Pretty tough, aren't you." *"The Boss is bein' generous. I wouldn't be." *"Most of the Titans died in Metropolis five years ago." *"Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law." *"So you're green again?" *"Definitely not ours." *"After we're done with Deathstroke, how 'bout the three of us go talk to the High Councillor." *"I'll show you second-rate..." *"Okay. Let's talk about the mess o' trouble you're in..." *"And how I'm gonna knock that head sideways." *"The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything in our database." *"Or if they went anywhere at all. Superman's right. It's too risky." *"With this." *"We got some work to do." *"Ready as we'll ever be. System's online...I'm linked up..." *"Flash, you ready?" *"Alright...Let's crank it up!" *"The platform should lock onto their signatures and pull them back." *"It's okay! I've got it!" *"Wonderful. Dunno whether to pat myself on the back or kick myself in the--" *"That's all I needed to hear." *"Pleasure's all mine, Slade." - After defeated Deathstroke *"Wish the other Titans could see this." *"It's the man, not the machine, Luthor." *"Wardrobe malfunction." - After defeated Lex Luthor *"Batman?" *"All right. What did I miss?" *"Alright. Let's rev up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension." *"Then we'll have to be sneaky about it." *"The Watchtower's teleporter." *"But they only cover the building. Y'just have to get Batman outside." *"I'll take the teleporter. I'm the most qualified to work it...and...I can infiltrate their ranks." *"You and me? Working together? Not a chance." *"But you will follow my lead." *"Communications should be over there. Re-route 'em like we talked about, and I'll get the teleporter access codes." *"After you're done, make sure you-" *"Then stick to it." *"I downloaded your history. You've tried to kill this world's Titans." *"Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me." *"Meet at the teleporter in fifteen." *"Not now..." *"Hey." *"Uh...no...Fine." *"Sorry. Gotta cancel. New orders." *"Yeah...We've had some...wild times..." *"Well... I'm still turned on..." - After defeated Catwoman *"Cyborg to Wonder Woman. I've found a duplicate of me." *"Don't mind me. Just hacking your neural network." *"How 'bout I return the favor?" *"For real. Like men." *"Fine by me." *"Pummeled..." - After defeated himself *"Definitely not a good look for me." *"Another contract lost." *"I didn't think anything was personal with you." *"That's it! Got control of the Watchtower teleporter." *"When your Cyborg tried to hack my neural network, he exposed his security protocols." *"Where you goin'? The plan was to stay-" *"What did you do, Slade? The reactor's gone critical." *"Damn it! You've jeopardized the entire mission!" *"Batman! This is Cyborg! We have the Watchtower, but we've got a problem. The reactor's gonna blow!" *"It's a runaway. You have ninety minutes." *"I'll have to teleport everyone off..." *"Got my hands full, Luthor. What do you want?" *"Does Batman know about this?" *"Lex Luthor risking his life to save Batman... I wanna believe it..." *"Roger that. Hope it was worth it." *"Batman...You ready?" *"We're down to forty-five minutes." *"Damn!" *"I can't believe he'd do it. It's insane." In Battle *"Boo-yah!" - After winning a round Clash *"'Bout to get real up in here!" - Clash with any Character *"Time for your ass-whooping!" - Clash with any Character *"Gonna bust you up!" - Clash with any Character *"Here's a little something for ya!" - Clash with any Character *"Nice hair. Lose a bet?" - Clash with Lobo, Aquaman, Black Adam, Harley Quinn, (Regime) Killer Frost or Sinestro Defense Wagers *"Shutting you down, Bats." - Clash with Batman *"This is a criminal act!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"You're on the wrong side of this." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Playing for the wrong team." - (Regime) Clash with Cyborg *"Had enough?" - (Regime) Clash with Cyborg *"You won't win, Slade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Know what's next, genius?" - Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke *"This isn't just practice, Dick." - Clash with Nightwing *"Think you can handle this?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Little man!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Lights out, birdie." - Clash with Raven *"You're finished, witch." - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Raven Attack Wagers *"For the record, you're scary." - Clash with Batman *"Thanks for the tip, coach." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Ready for seconds." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Keep thinking that." - (Regime) Clash with Cyborg *"And you're pure scum." - Clash with Deathstroke *"You Deathstroke or death wish?" - Clash with Deathstroke *"Got you figured out." - Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke *"Ready, grandpa." - Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke *"I'm still warming up." - Clash with Nightwing *"Well, step on up." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"I don't get it." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Too much Trigon for breakfast?" - Clash with Raven Injustice 2 Story Mode * "I won't hurt you unless I have to." * "My friends were in Metropolis, Batman! Starfire, Beast Boy, gone... We do this, that never happens again." * "Wonder Woman's outside, keeping what's left of the guards busy." * "Give me five more minutes, then it's "lights out."" * "Gotta hand it to Palmer, his people's cryptography is legit. Doesn't mean I won't break it." * "Amateur hour's over, rookies." * "Quit playing, kid." * "You even know how to use that?" * "QB? That was a long time ago." * "And I'm not your prisoner anymore." * "I am not Bat-tech support." * "Just gimme the coordinates. I'll open a portal and boom-tube in." * "So... how do we get in?" * "I'm taking you two to Arkham Asylum?" * "Pheromones!" * "Okay, Clown Princess. Gloves off." * "Nobody's gonna miss you..." - After defeated Harley Quinn * "Your girlfriend's a real man-eater." * "To hell with this pity party." * "I'm gonna mow you down." * "I prefer women who aren't insane." - After defeated Poison Ivy * "Yeah, but--" * "Seriously? They're already dead." * "Brainiac collects the rest and discards the rest. Black Canary and Arrow? Definitely not the best." * "After you, please." * "Bogeys. And they're not bats..." * "I was never down with Superman recruiting criminals to the Regime. That was his call." * "The difference between us?" - After defeated Bane * "I'm still standing." * "About damn time." * "System's still running. Brother Eye need a clean power source... Something Brainiac can't touch." * "That should do it." * "Interesting thought, just one problem--I'm a team player. And humanity! That's my team." * "Apparently liberated from my good looks and charm, too." * "We need that backup power. Now." - When player chooses him * "So, uh, "Grid"... This mirror match as weird for you as it is for me?" * "Not so perfect, after all." - After defeated Grid * "Let's get this party started." * "Thanks for kicking my other ass. Power's officially on backup." * "Not trying to. Just teaching Brother Eye to ignore you." * "Comin' at you." * "All you have to do is hit the trigger. But it only jams local area. You need to get within arm's reach of Brainiac." * "They did it! Shields are down." * "The disruptor worked! All the Betas are shutting down!" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Boo-yah!" * "You can't fight physics." * "Find another planet to bomb." - After winning a round against Brainiac Clash Defense Wagers * "Friend request denied." * "Should modernize your gear." * "Ready to punt?" * "Now for the big guns." * "Promised Superman I'd stop you." * "Ready to get smacked down?" * "Regime won't pardon traitors." * "I'm not gonna miss you." * "You're gonna eat turf." * "Hope you got more in the playbook." * "You're wasting bullets." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood Attack Wagers * "Here comes the play of the game." * "There's still time on the clock." * "I still got game." * "It's nothing I can't handle." * "Not by a long shot." * "Wait till you see what else I can do." * "Whiff and I'll punish ya." * "Nah. Here comes the boom!" * "You're a traitor!" * "And end up like you?" - Clash with Brainiac, Doctor Fate, or Grid Category:Quotes